User talk:Austicke
Categories Yes I think that the category Character could be removed. I will have a look at the articles, and add them to categories that I think they should be in and see what you think. The only problem is if a category for saves is made it will only have like 4 articles, but then the saves are the only one in character category that I have problems find another category for. -- Pstarky 04:30, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Thanks, Pstarky. FYI, to create a link to a category, the code wikicode is Character. Category:Character adds the page to the category. See the difference? Also, discussion should be kept to a User's Talk page (this one as opposed to my user page). Thanks! -- Austicke 07:01, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Still a bit confused about the Link and Page info. Where should I link and where should make a page? Ok let me think about this abit (slow today :) ). This is going to sound stupid, but I just want to double check. So if I make a article and I have a sentence talking about a category and have a link to that category I add Character but if I had added Category:Character there would no link in that sentence, but i would have made a article of that title in the category characters. Is that correct??? Do you want me to make link to the categorys from all the Character articles to the Category I think they should be in? -- Pstarky 07:33, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Yeah, you got it. Example: *'Category:Test' gives this: Category:Test (A link to the category.) *'Category:Test' gives this: Category:Test (Nothing, but look at the bottom of the page. This article is now in the Test category.) I'll look into how we want to handle Category:Character later. I'm thinking we do want a Category:Saving Throws, because there are other Saving Throw related articles besides Fort, Reflex and Will. Most of the stuff in Character is already in Category:Game rules anyway. -- Austicke 09:59, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Yeah, we need to ditch Category:Character altogether. I'm not sure Category:Gameplay is needed either. BoW articles can just go in Category:Bastions of War. I updated the category list on the Main Page. -- Austicke 10:53, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Yes I think your right about Category:Gameplay aswell. As the other articles in that category have nothing to do with BoW, but with rules\NwN. They can got into Category: Game rules or Category:Neverwinter Nights. Do you want help removing the Category:Character from the articles in that category? Do you want help with working out the Category:Gameplay articles? -- Pstarky 11:04, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) yes I really should remember the Show preview :P Sure, yeah, let's remove Character and Gameplay. In most cases, the articles are also in Game rules or another category, so it's just a matter of deleting the line. Feel free to do it. If in doubt about which category it should go into, just leave it and I'll figure something out. Thanks! -- Austicke 11:10, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Looks good. Thanks, Pstarky. -- Austicke 11:53, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) lol I was just editing this page. Saying that I just done my first deletions. :P I do have to say that the upload imaging sure make the articles more eye pleasing. Good find with them. Do we want to remove Category:Test, as I think I understand that now. -- Pstarky 11:58, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Yeah, the images are nice. I've got one for every feat and spell too. *gulp* :) I'll edit out the category links on this page later, but let's leave it for now in case others want to follow this conversation. -- Austicke 12:01, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) God Damn. Ok, can I have a answer about the Category:Wizard Spells and Category:Sorcerer Spells. Make one Category? Yes or No. As it will be easier to fix now, then when Im finished. I say Yes to making one category. Just Category:Sorcerer Spells, and have a note in category saying that the list is for Sorcerers and Wizards? Heh, it never ends, right? I could go either way on the spell categories. If it's too much work to change the spells already created, then leave it separate. If you prefer combining, I'm fine with that too. If we do combine, we should probably rename the category to Sorcerer/Wizard Spells. -- Austicke 13:03, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Ok I will make a combine category ' Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' and it will make it easy for you when you upload the images for the spells. :P -- Pstarky 13:39, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Yeah, no sense fixing the categories of the spells you already did, because I can change it when I insert the spell images. -- Austicke 13:43, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Ok cool. I just edited the Category:Sorcerer Spells to be the Sorcerer/Wizard Category, but will change it back. So I will make a new Category with information about both mages in it. BTW how do you change a title of a category? As I looked for a move optoin or something but could find anything. -- Pstarky 13:47, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) I don't think you can move a category (because it would require updating all the articles that point to it). We need to make a new one. You didn't want to move this discussion to the Community Portal huh? -- Austicke 14:04, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT) Ok, you almost got me with the MOVE. I was just about to use Move this page option, but realise that it would replace it. So I just copy and paste. Is there another way to do it? -- Pstarky 14:12, 15 Jun 2005 (PDT)